Relación Problemática
by Crije22
Summary: Por causa del trabajo de sus padres el pequeño Shinji de 7 años tiene que vivir en la casa de la familia Soryu lo cual sería muy fácil a no ser por una pequeña pelirroja que hará su vida imposible


Disclaimer

Si Evangelion fuera mío estaría muy feliz pero lamentablemente no es así

Evangelion pertenece a Hideaki anno y GAINAX

Capítulo 1:

La llegada de Shinji

-En verdad lo sentimos mucho Kyoko-chan- se disculpaba una mujer joven de cabello castaño, su rostro mostraba una mezcla entre vergüenza y gratitud, Kyoko zappelyn por su trabajo como investigadora científica había dado conferencias enfrente a grandes multitudes y en todas jamás sintió ni un poco de vergüenza pero su querida amiga estaba logrando que comenzara a darle vergüenza con tanto agradecimiento.

-No te preocupes Yui-chan, comprendo su situación así que con gusto les daré una mano-respondió la mujer de cabello rubio y ojos azules con una sonrisa nerviosa, esperaba que con este "no te preocupes" por fin cesaran las disculpas pero tenía la corazonada que no iba a parar de agradecerle.

-En verdad será de mucha ayuda- El esposo de Yui agradeció en un tono muy frío, todos se preguntaban como una mujer muy hogareña había terminado con alguien como Gendo, ambos formaban un matrimonio muy extraño pero se veían felices y eso era lo importante

-Ya les dije que no deben preocuparse, Asuka ha tenido problemas para adaptarse, así que tener un amigo le facilitara las cosas de seguro- ella intento dar a entender que la ayuda era mutua pero los señores Ikari no paraban de disculparse por las molestias que según ellos estaban por causarle.

-Es por eso que no puedo evitar sentirme mal, no tiene mucho tiempo que te divorciaste y peor aun tiene poco tiempo que regresaste a Japón- Vaya que Yui sabía subir el ánimo fue el pensamiento de Kyoko, estaba por contestar cuando una voz interrumpió

-Estoy en casa-una pequeña pelirroja entro a la sala, era una niña muy hermosa pero sus ojos azules no reflejaban felicidad, el aura que transmitía era una fría y sin emociones

-Mira Asuka, ¿te acuerdas de los señores Ikari? Fueron algunas veces a visitarnos en Alemania con su hijo Shinji- presento Kyoko, la pequeña sola asentía con la cabeza sin mucha emoción

-Los señores Ikari son científicos como yo, dentro de poco tendrán una expedición a la Antártida pero Shinji no puede ir, así que me ofrecí para cuidarlo mientras ellos no están, así que vamos a llevarnos bien con Shinji ¿de acuerdo?- explico lo más fácil para su pequeña hija cosa que no hacía falta porque ella era extremadamente lista, la niña no dijo nada simplemente se fue

-Lo siento, no se ha acostumbrado a su nuevo estilo de vida, estaba tan apegada a su papá que ha sido muy duro para ella el divorcio además el dejar Alemania fue en golpe muy duro para mi pequeña -explicaba mientras soltaba un suspiro, se veía que la pobre no sabía cómo subirle el ánimo a su hija

-Descuida, debe ser muy duro para ella todo lo que está pasando con sus padres- la Sra. Ikari le brindó una sonrisa reconfortante para después agacharse para poder abrazar a su hijo

-Por eso vas a portarte bien y tampoco causaras problemas a Kyoko, también deberías volverte amigo de Asuka para ayudarla a que no este triste ¿me lo prometes?- la madre abrazaba fuertemente a su hijo

-Si mamá, a cambio de eso traigan muchos dulces como prometieron- recordó Shinji con una sonrisa inocente, su madre solamente sonrió

-Kyoko-chan debemos irnos, de veras muchas gracias - Yui se despidió con una sonrisa y Gendo... probablemente el cambio de país la estaba volviendo loca pero también le pareció haber visto a Gendo Ikari sonreír, definitivamente haría la cena , mandaría a los niños a dormir y se dormiría después, el matrimonio Ikari salió de la casa

-Shinji, ¿por qué no acomodas tu habitación? Es la segunda puerta- indico la jefa de la casa mientras se acomodaba en el sillón soltando un suspiro, en que se había metido ¿en verdad podría cuidar sola a dos niños de 5 años?, Shinji subió las escaleras

Mientras Kyoko acompañaba a los Ikaris el pequeño Shinji subía las escaleras para conocer el que sería su cuarto abrió la puerta y se encontró con una pequeña habitación pero ésta era enorme para un niño pequeño, comenzó a desempacar cuando la puerta volvió a abrirse, la pequeña Asuka entró al cuarto del recién llegado

-Hola, Mucho gusto mi nombre es Shinji Ikari ¿quieres ser mi amiga? - El niño acompaño su presentación con una sonrisa

-No, No sé cuánto estarás en mi casa pero no debes hablarme nunca de esa forma no tendremos problemas- ella no tenía la intención de dar un cálido saludo como el de Shinji, ella exigía que el niño no se metiera en asuntos que no fueran los suyos

-Pero ¿por qué dices eso?- el pequeño Ikari estaba bastante confundido

-¿Anta Baka?, mi mamá sigue triste porque mi papá nos dejó y no deberías causarle problemas, frente a ella seremos amigos - explico como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo, el pequeño estuvo por responderle cuando la puerta volvió a abrirse esta vez fue Kyoko la que entró

-Me alegra ver como ayudas a Shinji a desempacar- le extrañaba el interés repentino de su hija, pero quizás ésta sea tímida enfrente a los adultos

-Así es mamá, sería de mala educación no hacerlo- la respuesta fue acompañada de una voz muy dulce que Kyoko no podía creer que fuera la misma voz de su hija, Asuka se acercó y paso un brazo por el cuello de Shinji mostrando una sonrisa que aunque era una sonrisa forzada su madre la tomó como una señal que su pequeña podía cambiar de verdad en compañía de un niño de su edad

-Shinji y yo somos nuevos amigos- Soltó de nuevo con esa voz muy dulce que a Shinji estaba empezando a molestar, Asuka impidió que Shinji desmintiera lo que había dicho un pisotón el cual había sido una señal clara de "hablas y te irá mal", por lo que decidió quedarse callado sólo por esta vez

Esto merece una celebración, voy a preparar algo delicioso- Kyoko estaba verdaderamente contenta todo parecería indicar que dejar quedarse en su hogar al hijo de Yui-chan había sido una decisión muy acertada.

Después de la salida de Kyoko soltó a Shinji, como si el hecho de tocarlo la quemará

-Recuerdo que hablamos y este será 1 año tranquilo para ambos- la niña dejó el cuarto dejando a Shinji solo en el cuarto, tal vez hubiera sido más fácil lidiar con los pingüinos en el ártico fue el pensamiento de Shinji cuando la vio salir del cuarto. Algo le decía que era el inicio de una relación problemática.

-notas del autor:

Éste es mi primer Fanfic por lo que espero que sean pacientes conmigo pues como verán soy todo un principiante en esto xD, ya tenía tiempo que deseaba escribir un fanfic pero hasta hoy me decidí

Gracias a todos los que leyeron mi primer capítulo y espero contar con ustedes de ahora en adelante.


End file.
